


Scooby Doo and The Hex Girls: Gone Country

by WargamingSuperNoob



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999), What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hex Girls/Mystery Incorporated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WargamingSuperNoob/pseuds/WargamingSuperNoob
Summary: The Hex Girls invite Mystery Incorporated to their newest album recording in The Country Capital of the world: Nashville, Tennessee
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Scooby Doo/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 7





	1. "They've Gone Country"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to have a little fun with the Scooby Doo canon and fanfics. Hopefully it makes sense and you enjoy reading it.

The gang was in Nashville, Tennessee to meet the Hex Girls, who were recording a few songs for their new album coming up at the end of the year. They were invited to see how everything worked, and also to put Fred in his place since he bet them it was nothing to do that and he could do it just as well as them. However, after 4 hours of hearing Fred sound worse than a dying calf in a hail storm ever could on that poor microphone, the producers decided to pull the plug and get him out of there before they were driven insane. They had already shut off the mic in the sound-proof room, but could somehow still hear him hollering through the glass and the wall. Once Fred got out, Shaggy asked one of the guys where to get something to eat. The man told them of an All You Can Eat buffet right down the road. 

"This place has the best racks of ribs, smokehouse brisket, barbeque, baked beans, cole slaw, and banana pudding you will EVER eat. Trust me on that one!" 

Once they all got seated and the waiter came over to their table, Fred asked the man if they had enough food to feed the entire United States armed forces. 

"Hahahaha!! Sir, we can feed anyone that comes through those doors and never run out of food." the man said very confidently.

"Like, we'll put that theory to the test, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.   
"Reah!!" Scooby replied as his mouth was dripping with anticipation of diving into all that food.

Everyone started laughing before the Hex girls told the waiter about the last time Shaggy and Scooby had come to Oakhaven. Poor ol' Jack had to shut down the restaurant for 3 days straight, just so they could wash all the dishes. It also took him almost an entire extra week to re-stock the kitchen with enough food to even attempt to open the front doors. The food mart he went to had to shut down because all their shelves were empty. Ben Ravencroft had to take up 2 extra high-paying jobs outside of town and raise prices on all his books by 70% to try and not have to file for bankrupt after that unholy bill he got from Jack. In fact, the whole place was a ghost town for a while. The waiter still held his ground, confident in the restaurant he worked for, but by the end of the night, he was looking for a job anywhere but in Nashville. He especially wasn't wanting to go back and work at any restaurant ever again! 

The restaurant held on, but just by the very edges of their toe nails except in terms of food. They were bone dry when it came to that. Their repair bill was astronimically high as well. They would have to call a contractor to come in and re-brick the entire front entrance of the restaurant after they had to break the front windows and about 3 feet of bricks above it just to try and roll Shaggy and Scooby out. There wasn't a sumo wrestler in the history of the world that could shake a stick at these two tonight. Somehow by some miracle from Heaven above, and I do mean a miracle, they were able to walk enough of it off that they could fit inside the hotel they were all staying at. Once they were all in their rooms, everyone was out like a light, especially Shaggy and Scooby.

Scooby was sound asleep beside Dusk. That loud crash of lightning that woke him up earlier had him worried. The last time something like this happened, everyone thought that Dusk had been kidnapped and was turned into a bat. Lucky for them she wasn't. Darn Transylvania!! He had been lucky enough to get a kiss from her as they were working on a video before they all went home though. Ever since, she had a special place in his heart. Considering how far their friendship to the gang had come since they all first met, it was just the right thing to do. So, he had decided to quietly slip out of the room that Shaggy, he and Fred were sharing for the night to make sure she was okay. When he saw that she was fine, he was going to leave until there was another crash of lightning, and this one shook the entire room. Better to stay in here, just in case. 

Luckily, he was able to get on the bed without waking her up. He had curled up beside her thigh and drifted off. Now, he couldn't see anything again. All he could do was listen as the lightning cracked and the thunder rumbled. He tried looking around to see where it was coming from. Nothing there. Weird, because he could feel his head moving from left to right and then back again. He was even turning his body around, but still couldn't see anything. He was always facing the direction that it was coming from and he was a dog for crying out loud!! He has slightly better eye sight than a human does when it comes to detecting movement, a nose that is almost 900 times more sensitive and ears that can hear 40 times better, but this was total darkness this time. Lightning always brightens everything up, but where was it? 

Suddenly, it happened just like before. He saw the streak of lightning maybe 50 yards at most from him, but this time, it had a green stripe in the middle of it instead of red or purple like earlier in the night. Those other two bolts were why he left his room to check on the others. Was that nightmare coming back to haunt him? Had that person dressed as a vampire really been a true vampire and turned Dusk into a bat for real this time?! He was so scared that he passed out. Then, he was looking around, but everything was still dark at first. It started to lighten up as his eyes adjusted to the surroundings. He wasn't passed out. He just woke up from a terrible dream, for the third darn time!! He looked out the window, to see a normal bolt of lightning this time. Wait, lighting!! Dusk!! Was she okay?! Scooby swung his head around so fast it caused whiplash! No time to worry about that though, as he looked and luckily he saw her laying there, still sound asleep on her back. He re-adjusted where he was laying, but this time he laid his head and a paw across her chest and stomach. She wasn't going anywhere or doing anything on his watch without him knowing about it.

As he was about to go back to sleep, he heard a noise in the room, but this time it wasn't him or the Hex girls. It was coming from maybe 3 feet in front of him at most! There was this figure trying to get in the room! It looked like a man, but he was trying to come through the wall!! You shouldn't be able to make a wall stretch!! Scooby immediately went on the defense, just waiting on this thing to break through before tearing it to literal pieces for threatening his friends. There wouldn't be anything left but a massive red mess and parts of it scattered here, there and everywhere else that there was room for it to go. It was going through Scooby before getting to Dusk, then Thorn, Luna and the gang. That is, assuming it hadn't gotten to them before it came here. Scooby stood up, fur standing straight on end to act as an intimidating factor and make him seem even bigger than what his already massive 33 inch tall frame really was, all his razor sharp teeth showing, ears completely flattened against his head, the muscles in his hind legs were cocked and ready to go off in a millisecond to propel his 150 pounds of pure muscle and teeth into the attacker, and a growl coming out of his throat that would scare Satan himself to Hell where he belongs. Just as this threat was about to break through the wall, time slowed to a crawl.

Dusk thought she heard a low growl coming from right above her head. As she began to wake up, the noise grew louder and louder. She was afraid of what it was, so she kept her eyes shut for a second before SLOWLY opening them and very cautiously started to turn her head toward her right shoulder which was facing the ceiling. She could see something! There was SOMETHING in the room WITH HER!! It was massive and it sounded very angry. Well, at least it shouldn't be a T-rex... Darn you Dr. Ian Malcolm if her hopes were wrong. As she slowly rolled her head over some more, she realized it wasn't a T-rex thankfully, but whatever it was, it was definitely BIG. A long tail that was pointed straight out, which wasn't a good sign; There wer two large muscular legs that were tense, that was worse; However, there was a familiar feeling about the shape of this body. She ran her eyes over the rest of it quickly to the head, only to realize that it was Scooby! Was he asleep or was he awake? She looked at where his head was facing, except it was facing the wall behind her. Odd. She paused for a few moments to figure out what was going on, because the last thing she needed was a massive Great Dane tearing her to pieces or seriously hurting her because she surprised him. 

"Scooby... Scooby..." she whispered.   
"Scooby Doo... Can you hear me?" she said a little louder.  
"Scooby Doo... PLEASE wake up!!" 

He wasn't responding. Time to try a bit louder. Hopefully she didn't wake up the others with this. 

"Scooby!!" she whispered as loud as possible. 

This time it sounded like she was talking to a person across the room it was so loud, or to her at least. He finally snapped out of whatever that was. She guessed he was having a bad dream or was sleep walking. He looked around for a few seconds trying to figure out where the heck he was before his eyes settled on her. 

"Are you ok buddy?" she asked him softly.

He only repositioned himself to tower right over top of the length of her entire body before leaning his head down and sniffing her to make sure she was real. 

"Are you okay?" she asked again as she reached up with her right hand to pet the side of his face with her thumb, then the palm of her hand. 

He licked her on the side of her face as she turned away, forseeing a massive wet tongue about to go from her chin to her forehead. 

"I think you were either sleep walking or having a really bad dream." 

He just lowered his head, his eyes downcast and his body sagged. 

"It's okay. You can stay here if you want." she told him as she kissed his forehead.

Suddenly he laid straight down on top of her, right where he stood and knocked the wind out of her. 

"Okay, maybe not right there." she was barely able to gasp out after being flattened by all Scooby's dead weight. 

It was quite a chore to try and roll him off. Scooby got the message: she didn't want him with her. He was only making sure she was safe. He eased his way off her and hopped onto the ground and was going to go back to his room. Dusk saw this and realized he took it the wrong way. 

"Scooby, I didn't mean you had to go. I just couldn't breathe, that's all. You can lay up here with me if you want." she said as she slid closer to the wall to make room for him in the bed. 

Suddenly, his eyes lit up with fear as he jumped clean over top of her and landed between her and the wall and tried pushing her away from it. This shocked Dusk before it dawned on her what he might want.   
"Let me guess: You thought there was something behind me, so you want to get between me and it, right?" 

Scooby was so worn out from what just happened and what he had just seen that he didn't even have the energy to nod his head, let alone say anything. So he did the best thing he could: he laid his head on the right side of her neck after he moved his body as close to her as he could possibly get. No matter how tired he was, he had a job to do and he was going to do it. He wouldn't let Dusk get hurt whether that dream of his was real or not. She rolled over onto her right side and put her left arm over Scooby to help calm him down as she told him they were okay. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head before they both started to fall asleep once again, and for good tonight. 

Thorn had woken up some to the sound of whispers. "It's just dreams." she told herself. Once she realized she said that, she woke up in a hurry and realized those whispers were real, and it sounded like they were right behind her. When she laid there listening, she realized it was Dusk talking, maybe in her sleep since she had done that on occasions. As time went on she realized Dusk was awake and decided to see what was going on once she heard her roll over. She was surprised to see Scooby in here for sure, but didn't really question it once she heard the last thing Dusk said before going to sleep. Sure a few theories ran through her head as to why he was here, but that didn't matter now. All she knew was that Scooby was one amazing dog, even to the point he would come check on them in the middle of the night. That is unconditional love right there. The last thing she remembered before she went back to sleep was something a friend of her dad's had told them and it put a smile on her face. 

The man said "To show what true unconditional love is Mr. McKnight, take your wife and your dog and put them in the trunk of your car for a few minutes. When you let 'em out, see who kisses you and who slaps you. The dog will love you no matter what. Your wife will too, but she won't be happy about what just happened."


	2. "The Streak"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will make you laugh. I based it on the song "The Streak" sung by Ray Stevens.

In the morning, Shaggy and Fred woke up like any normal day: Fred yawning and making sure his hair didn't look like a porcupine and Shaggy's stomach almost causing an earthquake from growling so loud.

"Scoob, you awake buddy?" he said as he felt the other side of the bed blindly because he was so fixated on his stomach. "Scoob? Like Scoob, you there buddy?"

"Uh, Shag, I don't think Scooby is in the bed." Fred said as he saw the bed was empty. This really woke Shaggy up as he ran around to the other side of the bed thinking Scooby could've rolled off.

"Like, where's Scoob?"

"I don't know. We'll find him. He's probably in the lobby eat...." Fred was saying before he realized Shaggy had run out of the room in nothing but his black, white, and blaze orange striped boxers and a pair of tennis shoes for clothes before he finished the word 'lobby.'

Oh boy... This was going to be quite the day...

Shaggy didn't even bother with the elevator, but instead ran, slid, and jumped down 3 flights of stairs to get to the lobby to look for his best friend while hollering appologies to the few people he accidentally bumped into along the way. Running through the lobby and over to the buffet, only to not find Scooby in line had him worried. Anybody at the tables then? Nope. How could he not be down here?! Time to go back upstairs in case he missed something.

Velma and Daphne were just coming out of their rooms when something, or maybe it was someone, came running at them so fast they couldn't react in time to get out of the way.

*BAM*

"Like, hi guys! And like see ya guys!!" Shaggy said as he got up real quick after making sure he didn't knock them out from the collision before streaking down the hallway like he was on fire after tripping over his own feet a few times.

"Don't look Velma!!" Daphne hollered as she threw her left hand over Velma's eyes so fast they knocked her glasses off while squinting her eyes shut as tight as she could.

"Too late! I already saw it!" was all Velma said. "Can you take your hand off my eyes please? You knocked my glasses off."

"Sure, and hear you go." Daphne said once she picked them up at Velma's feet.

"What was that?!" Daphne asked.

"A really great reason to start playing the song 'The Streak' by Ray Stevens..." Velma said in a dry tone of voice while rubbing her eyes as she stood there in shock, just hoping she could get that image out of her head..."

Oh, I got it right here!" Daphne said as she started playing it a minute later on her phone.

Little did she know her volume was all the way up for the famous line "DON'T LOOK ETHAL!!!" and she quickly paused the song after fumbling with it for a second out of shock, but not before a ''few'' people might have been woken up by it, and by a ''few,'' I mean a bunch of 'em!!!

Fred poked his head out the door right after Shaggy had accidentally run past their room.

"Shaggy, STOP!!"

It was too late. Once Shaggy had registered Fred hollering 'Stop' and changed his course, he started sliding on his stomach down a hall lined with carpet. By the time he got up and flew back into the correct room, a few people had already poked their heads out their doors and got about a good 2 or 3 second look at the commotion.

"Please tell me I'm just imagining things and that wasn't someone that we know..." Dusk said, frozen with shock at what just happened with the other two ladies behind her not saying a word.

"Raggy!!!" Scooby hollered as he bolted down the hall after him.

"Yep..... That.... Just.... Happened...." Thorn said a couple seconds later, still in a daze after they saw Scooby bolt down the hall.

Later that day, the Hex Girls decided to sing "The Streak" and put it on their album to commemorate the very "colorful" experience they had earlier.

Meanwhile, after all the comotion had settled down and everyone ate, and Shaggy put some clothes on, Scooby told the others what he dreamed that night since it wasn't his usual food-related dreams. As the gang discussed what everything Scooby saw could have meant, Velma came to the conclusion that the thing in the wall was just because the guys were watching "Nightmare on Elm Street" before they left for Tennessee at their house.

"But like, what about the lightning?" Shaggy asked.

"Well..." everyone said in unison as they rubbed the backs of their necks.

"Ah, oh, uh... Heh heh heh... Let's not mention that shall we?" Shaggy asked quickly after he realized what they mean.

"Hey, Shaggy. Would you be terribly embarrassed if we put the song 'The Streak' on our new album? Just for fun? Besides, we are in the Country Capital of the world and we don't have any Country songs on it otherwise." Thorn asked as she approached them.

"I, uh, oh, uh...." was all he could say for a minute before his gaze was a mile away."

Raggy?" Scooby asked as he waved a paw in front of Shaggy's face then shaking him back to reality.

"Nah, go ahead. I'll be fine. It'll be funny later on I know." he said.

"Ok, thanks for giving us permission." she replied before going back and telling the others. This would definitely be one for the record books...

Before the gang left Nashville, they told the Hex Girls they would buy the first 5 copies of the album they got. This would be one of the funniest Christmas presents any of them ever received.


End file.
